Back In Time
by potterhead-swag
Summary: What happens when Hermione finds out Draco's secret? Will it lead her to interesting finds or a risk that might kill her?
1. Vulnerable

Chapter 1- Vulnerable

Hermione stood there as if she were petrified. Lavender just kissed Ron. Everyone-even Harry-seemed oblivious to her frozen figure. Finally, she found her legs and ran out in full speed. She needed to go somewhere, anywhere, just somewhere far enough. She wiped away the tears threatening to escape-she didn't want people to see her crying out in public. She neared a corridor and finally thought of a safe place to hide, The Room of Requirement. She darted up the flight of stairs and finally made it to the 7th floor. '_I just need a place to hide. A place to vanish for awhile.' _she thought for 3 times until the wall revealed the iron door of the Room of Requirement. Hermione ran inside and when her knees gave up in a corner, she gave up. The tears waiting to escape finally got their wish.

Hermione stopped crying, but was still in the Room of Requirement. Somehow, the quiet atmosphere calmed her down. She heard the doors creak and heard a set of footsteps. She thought Harry finally noticed her absence. She decided to go to him. She muttered a quick freshening spell to make it look like she hasn't cried for who knows how long. She spotted a shadow and followed its direction. Her breath hitched when she caught sight of the shadow's owner. Draco Malfoy. He was... fixing this cabinet-thing.

Hermione hid behind some dusty shelves and looked through the gaps. He kept groaning, he was probably doing something wrong. Suddenly, the dust was too much for Hermione. She sneezed. At that precise moment, Hermione ran as Draco spun around. But then, she stopped in her tracks as Draco caught up. She turned her heel to face him. He was aiming his wand at her face.

"What are you doing here, Mudblood?,"he demanded, his tone fierce.

"Sod off, Malfoy! Besides, I was here first.,"she defended. Anger coursing through her veins.

Draco lowered his wand to her chest and said,"You will not speak of this to anyone, understand?"

Hermione nodded stiffly. She retreated later on, anger still boiling up inside her. She's always hated Malfoy. Especially when he crossed the line in their second year by calling her a 'Mudblood'. And of course, their hatred was evident. Though, something was different about him. His eyes. They were a bit watery. As if he cried. Hermione noticed that when she was caught.

She reached the Gryffindor tower and muttered the password to the Fat Lady. She stepped into the Common Room. Which was finally clear. She was very tired, yet she couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned and finally,she gave up. She sat on her bed. Malfoy suddenly popping to her mind. '_His eyes. He was never that vulnerable,'_she thought,_'he's Draco Malfoy for Merlin's sake!'_ Hermione suddenly found out what she actually thought.

"What are you thinking, Hermione?,"she muttered to herself.

_'Ugh! Now you're talking to yourself! Not a good sign,'_she thought. She stood up and grabbed her cloak and her wand. _'There's only one place to calm me down,'_she thought. And set off for the library. Malfoy was still probably in The Room of Requirement.


	2. The Library

Chapter 2- The Library

I grabbed my wand and went down. The library wasn't usually opened at this hour. Although, I knew a simple spell. I trotted down the stairs and finally made it to the library doors. I muttered, 'Alohomora'. And the lock made a clicking noise and the door creaked. I don't usually break in the library, but after the stress today, the smell of books just calms me down. I walked down the tall aisle of bookshelves and picked out, _A Winter's Tale By William Shakespeare._ This was one of my favorite books. Especially since I had the same name as one of the characters.

Halfway through the book, I fell asleep. I finally felt peaceful. I was so deep in my sleep that I didn't hear a set of footsteps approach. But I then heard the thumping of books. Quickly, I stood up and gathered my things, hoping to make a quick escape. But, too late! I could see the tiny ray of light come closer. And I couldn't find my cloak! Finally, I spotted it and grabbed for it. I could see the shadow of my intruder. Thinking fast, I hid behind the bookshelf. Panicking, I could feel my heart beating heavily in my chest.

I heard a sigh and the ruffling of pages. Hoping my chance of getting a clean escape finally happened, I ran. But at the first few steps, I tripped over her own foot and fell. I looked up and and saw a shadow towering over me. I raised myself up and took a deep breath before turning to see my intruder.

To my utter surprise, Malfoy. '_First the Room of Requirement, now here?' _I thought. I glared at him and vice versa.

"What are you doing here, ferret?," I asked.

"That was my question. What? Did Potty ask you to spy on me?," he said with his usual cockiness.

"No! Besides, you didn't answer my question, what are you doing here?"

"Ah, there it is Granger. That would be the exact question of someone spying on me."

Bloody idiot. I said, "And to answer your question, I came here to relax. After the scene earlier this evening, I would sense the tension," now it was my turn to smirk.

He raised his wand again and said, "I said, no one would say a word about it." He lowered his wand and said, "I suggest you hurry out. Now,"this guy has mood swings doesn't he?

I didn't budge. He still didn't answer my question, "You didn't answer my question. Why are you here?"I asked, my voice kind of raising.  
>No answer. He simply stared at the ground like the moron he is. I turned around and walked to the door. My hand was on the handle when his voice broke the silence.<p>

" I'm here because of the same reasons as you, Granger,"his voice was soft. "You don't understand. Just go,"he said, shaking his head.

I did as I was told. I headed out, careful not to make any attracting noises for Filch, Mrs. Norris, especially, Peeves. I went up to the staircases, careful for the vanshing steps. There were more of these, what with the Weasley Wizard Wheezes opening. But still, better to wach out for something that might not be there than be sorry.

Finally, I reached the Fat Lady. It was a bit cranky for I woke her up. I whispered the password, 'Peppermint quill' and the portrait hole swung open. I stumbled in and hurried to my dormitory. I crashed onto my bed and fell asleep.

A/N: I dont own anything, remember that.


End file.
